The invention pertains to a thread-cutter device for the cover thread of a sewing machine.
As it is well-known to those conversant in the art, in sewing stitches where the thread of the needles is linked with a top thread that runs basically cross-wise along the stitches both for ornamental work and for covering any seams involved, the main difficulties arise when starting new stitches after completion of the previous stitch. These difficulties arise due to the fact that the top thread, commonly called the cover thread, is not caught by the top crochet hook unless it is in alignment with the path made by said crochet hook. While a certain amount of the threads of the needles and the bottom crochet hook can be made to protrude for easily restarting a stitch without causing a skip in the initial stitches of a series, this is not so for the cover thread, which must be precisely and accurately lined up with the top crochet hook to prevent so-called skips in the first stitches.
An object of the invention is to prevent the initial skip in cover stitches when restarting new stitches.
To achieve this object, the technical problem to be solved was that of embodying a thread-cutter device for the cover thread capable of locating the cover thread in a position which is in alignment with the top crochet hook so as to provide for this thread, at the beginning of a stitch, the same conditions that surround it after a few stitches have already been made.